


Have Each Other

by BiffElderberry



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiffElderberry/pseuds/BiffElderberry
Summary: Cameron didn't talk to his dad anymore. Not that that bothered Conner in the slightest- he and Clark where still on iffy terms so it's not like he could really say anything about his boyfriend's relationship with his own father. Besides the Kent's had accepted Conner as their grandson, and when he and Cameron had finally become serious they had accepted Cameron with open arms as well. They were happy, they were each other's family, and screw anyone they were biologically related to.





	Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



> Enjoy! (and no I didn't proofread it, sorry)

Cameron didn't talk to his dad anymore. Not that that bothered Conner in the slightest- he and Clark where still on iffy terms so it's not like he could really say anything about his boyfriend's relationship with his own father. Besides the Kent's had accepted Conner as their grandson, and when he and Cameron had finally become serious they had accepted Cameron with open arms as well. They were happy, they were each other's family, and screw anyone they were biologically related to. 

 

Cameron might not be in contact with his father anymore, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see his dad getting arrested on the evening news. Icicle Sr. had escaped from Belle Reve sometime ago. It had been hard for Cameron, as he had almost immediately been interrogated as to his whereabouts- even with Conner adamantly insisting to the League that his boyfriend was not in contact with Icicle Sr.

 

"Are you okay?" Conner asked, sitting next to Cameron on the couch as Icicle Sr. was arrested on the news. 

 

"Yea," Cameron said, toneless, staring straight ahead. 

 

It took a few weeks for the court date to be set. It was just a formality really, no one expected Icicle Sr. to end up anywhere but back in Belle Reve for life. 

 

"I want to go," Cameron told Conner after the date was announced. 

 

"I'll go with you," Conner told him. It was the least he could do. Cameron had been the one who gave up his way of life when they had gotten together. Conner was still out doing the hero thing, working with the Young Justice crew. Cameron had given up his life of crime. He had already been well on his way to going good, but dating Conner had been the last straw. 

 

They sat in stony silence during the trial. Cameron didn't acknowledge the reporters there, who recognized him as Icicle Sr's son as they walked into the court house. He didn't acknowledge his father, who in turn ignored him as well. Conner sat beside Cameron the whole time, arms crossed over the familiar red S on his shirt. 

 

When the sentencing came down Conner rested his hand on Cameron's- a stable reminder of what they had together. That Cameron was tied to his father's legacy. Cameron always built up walls around himself. Conner was the only one allowed in. The only one who could know that he really did care. 

 

"Are you okay?" Conner asked when they returned to their apartment. 

 

Cameron didn't respond. He couldn't meet Conner's eyes though. 

 

"You're allowed to be upset," Conner told him wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and holding him close. "He's still your father. Just know I'm here for you." 

 

"I know," Cameron said softly. 

 

It would be okay. They didn't need biological family. They had each other. They had the Kents. They had their own little famiy they had made on their own. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
